Crossbowman
The Crossbowman is a unit of the Serpent Clan. Overview Serpent tacticians view the traditional longbow as a cumbersome relic requiring excessive training, not to mention strength that would be better spent on the front lines. They much prefer the crossbow: easy to handle and quick-firing, its bolts will strike with considerable force. An effective Crossbowman's training time is measured in days, not weeks. Crossbowmen are usually selected from the ranks of the wiry and fleet-footed: those whose natural tendency, when confronted by a beefy warrior, might be to run rather than fight. In numbers, even novice Crossbowmen can be a deadly menace to seasoned warriors. Usage The Crossbowman has low health, does weak melee damage, shoots two weakly-damaging bolts (each dealing half the Archer's arrow's damage), and has a too slow attack rate to compensate. As such, Crossbowman should be deployed as scouting or support troops rather than damage dealers, as the Crossbowman boasts blunt, fire, and magic resistances, as well as runs swiftly and more efficiently than other units (as he uses less stamina to run & recovers stamina faster). The Weakness Bolt battle gear is a deadly tool of the crossbowman, weakening the armor of the unfortunate enemy. It's better to use it as a support for your main army, not letting the crossbowman himself engage in combat. The Phosphorous Bolt is useful if one needs to scout an area or a nearby enemy village. The bolts are limited to 3 uses (by a single crossbowman, until recharged) and are easily destructable. May be useful combined with in- game tricks''The online trickery:'' The placeable projectiles such as Ballistaman's Totem, Unclean One's Death Sentry or Crossbowman's Phosphorous Bolts can be placed in "unique" places, using the in- game camera up-down movement. The "bottom" camera allows player to shoot such projectiles behind the buildings, thus making them almost invisible for the enemy (if he uses a standart camera position). . Battle Gear Gallery Serpent Crossbowman.jpg|Crossbowman Concept Art Quotes (Move) *''"Silent, but deadly"'' *''"Armed and ready"'' *''"Coiled and waiting"'' *''"On my toes..."'' *''"Like a viper"'' *''"My venom awaits!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"Strip 'em DEAD!!!"'' *''"Spring the attack!"'' *''"Rapid fire!"'' *''"Fill 'em with holes!"'' *''"Strike quickly!"'' *''"Stalk them like prey!"'' Quotes (Kills) *''"Fangs of death!"'' *''"Taste the venom!"'' *''"You're just too slow!"'' *''"Can you feel the sting?"'' *''"What's the matter? You choking on something?"'' *''"Feel the bite of the Serpent!"'' *''"Hey, feeling a little sluggish?"'' Quotes (Heal) * "Thanks" * "Ahhh.... That's the stuff!" Quotes (Death) * "Quick.... Death...." * "Knocked... Down...." * "Ugh......." References Trivia # The Crossbowman's crossbow on the concept art somewhat resembles to the real-life Zhuge repeating crossbow. # The Poisoned Weapons Technique makes the Crossbowmen and Bandits apply 10 magical damage after each attack. Due to developers' oversight, this magical damage lasts only one second, rather than the intended duration (5 for the Bandits' scythe & darts, 7 for Crossbowmen's bolts) during which the poison damage may not stack. # Poisoned Weapons' bonus damage is magical in nature and subject to the enemy's magical resistance. However, this additional (+ / plus) or subtractive (- / minus) bonus damage is only half as effective and ineffective: * If the enemy have Magical Armor Multiplier of 1 - 100%, then s/he shall take full damage (i.e. 10 magical damage). * If the enemy have Magical Armor Multiplier of 2 - 200%, then instead of taking twice as much damage s/he shall take only 150% (i.e. 10 + 5 = 15 magical damage). * If the enemy have Magical Armor Multiplier of 0 - 0%, then instead of taking no bonus damage s/he still takes 50% (i.e. 10 - 5= 5 magical damage). Category:Missile Unit Category:Serpent Unit Category:Serpent Clan